Multiple Secrets
by freakingfreak
Summary: After the tragic death of their parents, Tegan and Sara had to face another difficult challenge. The traumatic experience caused Tegan's personality to split.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I hope you enjoy reading this one, it's a co-written story by me, my sister and a very close friend. This is a little preview of the upcoming story. Please leave a review and tell us what you think about it.

Tegan POV

What the fuck? How did it get to this point? I can't believe I went from being an adorable little girl to being this thing I am today. What changed me? Now that I know the truth, I can't trust myself anymore. It's all too much, I can't take it anymore.

I stare down at the knife in my hands and wonder if it's really worth it. But than again...what am I worth? Slowly I lift my exposed wrist to the awaiting knife. The cold metal makes contact with my pale skin, and in a heartbeat I feel it slice into my flesh.

"Put it down, Tegan!" I hear an familiar voice command sternly but she can't hide her fear. I look up into the bathroom mirror to stare at her reflection. She looks just as pale as I am and her eyes are bloodshot from lack of sleep.

I put more pressure on my wrist till I see little drops of blood running from the fresh wound.

"Tegan" She whimpers, trying to approach me.

"Stop!" I demand watching her every move through the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 years ago

_**Sara POV**_

I look down at my hands. They're covered in blood. Erratic breathing and quiet moans fill the room. Both too familiar sounds. Panic rises in me as I see two bodies spread out on the hardwood floor.

"Mom, Dad" I cry out, tears filling my eyes. I collapse on my knees next to my bleeding parents as I frantically try to stop the blood from running out of the deep stab wounds.

"Please don't" I whimper looking into my mother's glazed eyes. Her skin is pale and very dry, her breathing raged and her eyes darker than usual. A groan escapes my father's throat then everything falls into unbearable silence. The moans and heavy breaths stop, my mother's skin has never been colder under the palm of my hand.

"No" I whisper while I cling to the fabric of mom's bloody sweater.

The annoying sound of my alarm clock wakes me from the nightmare. _Thank God_.

Ever since my parents have been killed 14 years ago, I haven't had a peaceful night. I'm haunted by memories and fear. This incident changed my whole life, but not just mine, my sister's as well. From the day mom and dad died, Tegan became a whole new self, or should I say four new selfs.

A month after the funeral, I noticed changes in Tegan's behavior. One minute she is the person I've known my whole life, my best friend, my sister and a moment later she's a complete new person. She bitches around, dresses differently and overdoes her makeup the way Tegan would have never done it.

I was really concerned so I hired a therapist to help her out. She was seeing him for a month when he told me what's wrong with her.

"Tegan has schizophrenia" were his exact words. At first I was shocked but I got used to it. Now I had two sisters: Tegan and Brittany.

It was really surprising when Tegan one day told me she wanted a sex-change. But the next day she had no idea what I was talking about when I asked her if she was sure about the operation. Because Brittany would never want to trade her boobs for a penis and Tegan obviously had no idea what she told me I figured, that Tegan now has not two but three personalities. So I asked doctor Gowans if that's even possible and he told me that it wouldn't be surprising if Tegan had even more than three personalities.

I had to take care of the transsexual version of my sister, Jack. He would often times make appointments with specialists for sex-change, so for the sake of Tegan and Brittany I had to manipulate his alarm clock or cancel the meeting with his doctors.

And as if it wasn't hard enough another one appeared. We call her Shananey. She is what one would call a man hater, but no one takes her serious because of the amount of drugs she takes. I sometimes get worried about it so I try to keep her in the house.

I love them all but I want my sister back. _The_ sister. Tegan will always be my favorite.

I pull the blanket off my body and try to stand on my tired feet. Slowly I wander into the living room just to find my sister sitting on the couch while talking on the phone.

"I don't know what to wear tonight. I mean it's Sunday I need to wear something fancy."

_Oh it's Brittany. _I walk into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of milk and walk back to the couch to find that Brittany finished talking.

"Morning Brit" I greet friendly. She looks up at me with a stressed look on her face but smiles as she sees me approaching her.

"I need your help" Brittany says while jumping off the couch and running into her room. I follow confused. Articles of clothing are laid out on her bed.

"So...do you think I should wear the blue dress or the purple tank with these pants?" She ends by pointing at a pair of black jeans.

"I like the dress" I tell her thinking about the fact that Tegan would never wear it.

"Yeah that's what I thought" She exclaims with a content smile and puts the rest back into her closet.

"Do you have any plans?" I ask as if I didn't already know the answer.

"Of course I have plans silly. It's Sunday! What do you think? I'm not a loser like you" and the bitching starts.

"Oh fuck off Brit" I say while rolling my eyes.

"No offense sister, but the last date you had was on the couch in the living room and you watched Titanic with her." Brittany contains her grin as she walks out of her room.

"Maybe it was here because I had to take care of you guys" I argue and it'S Brittany's time to roll her eyes.

"You don't have to take care of me, you have to take care of the hippie and Jack or whatever his name is, because I swear to God I'll cut your head off if I wake up one morning with a dick."

"I have been taking good care of that this fas, haven't I?" I tell Brit.

"Whatever" Brittany sits back down on the couch and oulls out her phone. I let out a sigh and speak up.

"Get ready, Lindsey will be here any second" The woman groans.

"I don't have to make out with her, do I?" Brit asks concerned.

"Trust me, she doesn't want to make out with you either." Right as I finish my sentence a soft knock on the door catches my attentione.

"Go change I'll open the door." An even louder groan escapes her throat as she forces herself to get up and walk into her room.

"Hey Sara" Lindsey greets as I let her in.

"How are you Linds?" I ask friendly.

"I'm great, is Tegan here?" She asks hesistantly.

"No"Her smile turns into a frown.

"Who is it?" Her voice shows no emotion.

"Brittany" I answer shortly and Lindsey nods. I motion for her to sit on the couch. She does with disapointment written all over her face.

"Lindsey?" Tegan enters the room not at all dressed like Brittany.

"Tegan" Lindsey jumps off the couch and pulls my sister into a huge hug.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Tegan embraces her girlfirend with a content smile.

"I missed you so much" Lindsey finnaly pulls away from Tegan to look into her eyes.

_**Lindsey POV**_

"You act like we haven't seen eachother for a month" Tegan giggles with a teasing look.

"Oh shut up" I smack her shoulder playfully.

"I'll leave you guys alone. I have to buy some stuff, so you'll have about an hour for yourselfs. Have fun!" Sara leaves the apartment with a wink.

Tegan looks me deep in the eyes, a huge grin platered on her face.

"I love you" her voice is sincere as the words I long for the most leave her mouth.

"I love you too Tee. No matter what." I place a soft kiss upon her lips as a tear escapes my eyes. Tegan looks down at me with concerne.

"What's wrong Linds?" Her voice carries worry "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad Tee. I'm happy, those are happy tears" I lie and Tegan seems to notice but doesn't questione me.

"I just want to see you more ofter, that's all" She seems to relax at my words as a smirk appears on her lips.

"You can see me whenever you want" She says softly while kissing the top of my head.

_I wish that was true._


End file.
